Chin Clan
The Chin clan (陳一族, Chin Ichizoku) is one of the Royal Five Clans of Aeon. It was one of the Royal Four Clans who founded Aeon during the post-conquest era and has been the King of Eastern Aeon ever since. Members of this clan are born with Jireikon, a very mysterious kekkei genkai that allows wielder to give temporary consciousness to surrounding non-living objects and command them. Chen is the strongest clan in Aeon, surpassing every clans in Aeon by a large margin in term of battle regardless of scale. History Chin Clan was one of the most ancient and strongest clan in the Shinobi World. Some legends even stated them as the direct descendants of the Sage of the Six Path. The clan was so powerful that various powerhouse clans surrendered themselves voluntarily to be Chin's subordinates. Under the name of Chin League, it was invincible in the conquest era. Its power was said to be equivalent to Senju-Uchiha Alliance. Chin further expanded the group by collaborating with the top Leagues to form Aeon Alliance. Aeon Alliance was formed and also led by four Leagues (including Chin League) and consists hundreds of clans. After an aeon of endless warfare, Aeon Alliance finally got tired of it and decided to retire from the "game". The most famous and arguably the strongest leader of Chin, Tengoku Chin founded Aeon, a tiny country along with the other League Leaders of Aeon Alliance. Chin Clans became one of the Royal Four Clans in Aeon and they ruled the Eastern part with absolute power ever since the foundation. Even though the land was divided into four small semi-independent states, the leaders managed to work together and led the country steadily to prosperity. Chin had always produced good and competent leaders except for one. The unnamed leader led Aeon to is first downfall by exposing their extremely rare mythical fruit that can only be found at the country to the public. Although Aeon was not invaded at the end of the war but it was completely devastated by natural disasters as the golden tree that bore the mythical fruit was cut down. After the incident, public raged and demanded a fifth leader to oversee the four leaders and Chin was forced to accept it due to the public pressure. However, it is later revealed that the fifth leader was actually chosen by Chin and the other leaders and not the public to revive the sealed golden tree. After a few decades, the country was growing at a very fast pace. The future of Aeon was even brighter when Kokyō Chin, a natural genius was chosen to be the next heir of Eastern Aeon. The residents of the country lived happily until a chain of events erupted in a short period; the King died, Kokyō was crowned, his sibling rebelled with the helps of outsiders. Ironically, Chin — the most respected and strongest clan in Aeon — was the cause of this invasion which led Aeon to its second downfall. However, Kokyō managed to turn the tide within a week with aids from his teammates, Royal Prodigies and criminal organization, Jūnigatsu. After reclaimed the country, Kokyō, who had underwent a drastic change of personality decided to conquer the world to create eternal peace. Despite facing many objections from his own country, he did not bother. In order to have absolute control of his own country, he attacked the other four leaders who has equal right with him. Along with his loyal friends, he easily defeated them and finally conquered Aeon. As the first defacto ruler of Aeon, he took the title of First Emperor of Aeon. Instead of preparing and executing his plan secretly, he revealed his intention to everyone in the world. He did not fear because he managed to turn his country invisible and "move" it around the sea with the power of his loyal teammate. Ability The Chin are famous for their great chakra control and good stamina. Most of the members are born with the natural affinity to Wind, Yin or Yang Release Nature Transformation. However it is very rare to find one who possess both Yin and Yang Release at the same time. Chin are fear in battle due to their kekkei genkai — Jireikon (地霊魂). It allows the wielder to grant life to surrounding non-living objects and control them to certain degree. It may sounds useless at first but it is actually extremely powerful. It grants wielder thousand of different techniques through one single ability such as terraforming, building structures and houses, creating weapons and just throw them as projectiles during battle. Due to this extremely versatile kekkei genkai, the clan was feared all around the world. Jireikon has two advanced forms, known as Tenrei (天靈) and Gokukon (獄魂). The exact requirement to access these powers were unknown as there was too little people who managed to activate them. Kokyō and Akira are the current known Chin to activate the advanced forms of Jireikon. They work pretty much the same as the former form except the life granted to the non-living objects is stronger, lasts stronger but harder to control. Tenrei summons angelic type of soul while Gokukon summons demonic type of soul. Souls summoned from Tenrei is easier to command than Gokukon but is less powerful than the latter. Known Member * Kokyō Chin * Akira Chin * Miyaki Chin Trivia * Chin was one of the Royal Four Clans in Aeon (before the addition of fifth Royal Clan). * Chin is one of the Royal Five Clans in Aeon.